


The Quiet Things No One Knows

by XxQueen_Wanhedaxx



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Emotional Slow Burn (maybe), Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playboy Bellamy Blake, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, minor niylarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxQueen_Wanhedaxx/pseuds/XxQueen_Wanhedaxx
Summary: Everyone always talks about the big moments in life......graduating high school, falling in love, or finally getting your happy ending. No one ever talks about the little moments that define you...soft caresses, longing glances, or the fluttering of a little heart beat. These little moments are some of the most defining moments for us, but they're also the quiet moments no one ever knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First and foremost, I want to thank you for reading my first ever multichapter story. I apologize if anyone seems too out of character(except for Octavia, I meant that. I miss my season 1 pure bean.) Please be gentle with me. Comments and kudos give me life much like anyone else, haha. Also, this says it'll be 15 chapters, but I'm not exactly sure how many there will be. 15 is just a tenative number. For story purposes, Bellamy is about to be a sophmore in college and is 19. Clarke is a senior in high school and is 17 almost 18. Okay, I think thats all. Please enjoy.
> 
> Special shout out to my beta/best friend T for helping me, listening to me ramble, spit balling ideas, and basically just being my rock! I love you :)

It's only been a few months since Clarke moved with her mother and step father to Arkadia. She's not bitter about the move, per se, she likes Arkadia as much as anyplace else. She misses her friends back in Polis and she’s not too crazy about senior year in a new place but she’s adapting. Clarke continues reminiscing about her friends as she bumps into a girl about her age. The girl looks up, distracted by her phone, mutters a quick apology and continues her shopping.

       It happens a few more times, each time the girl’s cart is a little bit more full of food and miscellaneous party items. It’s so full at one point, that some food begins to fall out of it. Clarke walks over, picks it up and hands it to the girl. The girl looks at her,eyes careful and guarded. 

 

“Thanks,” she says politely. 

 

Clarke smiles and says, “You’re welcome. I'm Clarke.” 

 

“Octavia,” the girl replies, with a timid smile of her own. They continue their shopping, together, until Octavia couldn’t fit anymore in her cart. “How are you liking Arkadia anyway?” Octavia asked. 

 

Clarke sighed a little and helped her new acquaintance unload her groceries. “I like it well enough. I miss my old home and friends, but I’m adjusting.” Octavia looked over at Clarke, trying to determine if she should invite her tonight or not. Clarke looks fun enough to not be a drag with pink stripes running down her curly hair and a plastic stud in her tongue and a tattoo of galaxy of stars on her shoulder. 

 

“Hey, I’m having a back to school party tonight, you should come. It’ll be fun and give you a chance to meet everyone before school starts.” 

 

Clarke looked thoughtful for a moment, mulling it over. She wasn't the most outgoing. She talked to people and had had a group of friends at her old school, but she didn't party much. However, she's in a new town,maybe it's time for some changes. 

Having made up her mind, Clarke smiles and says, “Sure, yeah, I'll go. I could use a night out.”

 

Octavia beams and exclaims, "Excellent! What's your phone number? I'll text you the details and see you there tonight.”

Clarke rattled off her number to her while Octavia finished checking out. They said a quick goodbye and headed on their separate ways.

       As Clarke drove home, she couldn't help but feel excited and accomplished. She had gotten invited to a party and couldn't wait to make friends with Octavia. She could only hope that Octavia’s friends were as welcoming as Octavia seemed to be. She came to a stop at her mom and step dad's new house. She grabbed her bags from the car as her mom called out to her from her sacred garden area. 

 

“Hello, sweetheart. Did you have a good trip to the store?” 

Clarke internally rolled her eyes, wondering who has a good trip to any store. 

 

“Yes, mother. I found everything I wanted to. Even got invited to a party tonight, in the shadier part of town too.” 

 

Abby smiled as she continued tending her favorite rose bush. “That’s nice, sweetheart. I hope you enjoy yourself.” Clarke watched,dumbfounded, as her mother continued to prune and wondered if her mother had even heard a word she said. Sometimes, she wondered if her mother ever wanted her. Abby Kane seemed complete with her award winning garden, life saving job and mayor husband.  She felt tossed off to the side and disconnected from her mom, in a way she didn’t feel when her father was alive. She stalked away, having nothing else to say, and began putting her makeup and hair products away. When she was falling into a routine, her phone chimed.  _ Hey, it’s Octavia. Address is 2541 Wallace St. Hope to see you there.  _ Clarke smiled and replied  _ I’ll be there as  _ she went to get in the shower.

      Clarke exited the shower and wondered what to wear. She knew upper class clothing was out. She shifted through her closet, tossing out a few outfits here and there. After a few hour long minutes, she found what she was looking for. As she was pulling on her shirt, she heard faint knocks coming from the front door. She jogged down the stairs and pulled open the large,oak door. “Nice digs you got here, might even be nicer than the ones back in Polis.” 

 

Clarke shrieked. “Oh my God,Rae! What are you doing here?” she asked, pulling her best friend into a hug. 

 

Raven laughed, “Well, for one, I missed your ass and I know you missed my fine ass. Two, I thought you would need saving from your isolation in a new town, but it's obvious I was wrong on that. Where's the party?” Raven asked, taking in Clarke’s appearance. Clarke began walking back up the stairs,beckoning Raven to follow. As they walked into her room, Clarke’s phone chimed again with a reply from Octavia.  _ Excellent. Feel free to bring anyone with :).  _

 

“It’s at a new friend’s. You’re coming with me, so feel free to borrow clothes or whatever, if you want.” Raven shoved Clarke’s shoulder playfully. 

 

“I look awesome. You can finish getting ready though. I know how you are about your primping, Princess.” 

 

Clarke rolls her eyes and began blow drying her hair, applying mousse as she goes. She sections and clips her hair back into a modified Snooki poof, letting the rest of her hair lay loose. She applies her makeup,puts her earrings in, and grabs her favorite black leather jacket before they head out to her car.

 

“Mom, we’re going to the party. Don’t wait up.” 

 

Clarke hears her mom say something back, but can’t quite bring herself to listen or respond. She closes her car door, turns her car engine on and types Octavia’s address into the navigation system. It’s only 20 minutes away and Clarke can’t wait to just let loose.

 

*~*

 

     Raven looks at the address, and stiffens. She recognizes the address, she’s not sure how or why. She just knows she does and gets a slight nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

 

Clarke looks over at her. “What are you nervous about? I’m the new one here.” Clarke laughs. 

 

Raven takes a breath and tries to school her features. She has nothing to worry about. It could be nothing. It probably is. Raven is able to quell the nervous pit in her stomach until they pull up to the familiar house. Then her stomach all but drops out of her ass. She’s been to this house, and there’s no way she can go in there. She tells Clarke as much. 

 

“Come on, Rae. What could be so bad that you can’t go in?” 

Raven looks at Clarke, sheepish. “I slept with someone who lives here. A man who lives here. Bellamy.” 

 

Clarke glances at Raven, curious, “So? You sleep with people frequently and don't freak out like you're doing right now. What's the difference with this one?” 

 

Raven looks away from Clarke’s eyes. “It was after the Finncident and I have ignored him and his family since then.” 

 

Clarke reaches over and cups her best friend’s face, “You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure he won't even mind. Octavia said anyone was welcome. I’m positive that you’re not the first girl to ignore him. I’m also certain he’s used to it, if he runs through girls like you said he does.” 

 

Raven laughs out a little and takes a deep breath. Clarke was right. She could handle this. She was Raven fucking Reyes and could do anything she wanted. They exit the car, strolling through the gate and towards the roaring fire pits. 

 

“Hello, stranger. Where have you been hiding?”

 

The girls catapult a foot in the air, as they heard the deep voice coming from behind them. 

 

“Fuck off, Bellamy! You scared the shit out of us,” Raven said, punching his shoulder. 

 

Bellamy smirked at them, as the firelight caught on Clarke’s golden hair, catching his attention and making him think of the Disney Princesses Octavia used to be obsessed with.

 

“Well,what have we here? You sure you’re not lost, Princess? Haven't seen you around these parts before.” Bellamy asks as he eyes Clarke. “Raven, have you been holding out on me? Who’s your friend?” Raven’s head jerked up and she tore her eyes away from the beautiful man next to Bellamy to observe him instead. She watched as he appreciated Clarke’s white tank that hugged her breasts and bared her soft stomach. She continued observing as Bellamy’s eyes trailed down, admiring Clarke’s legs that were covered in ripped denim. “You first. College must be good for you if you’re gaining this many hot friends.” 

 

Bellamy chuckled as Raven’s eyes linger on his brown haired roommate, and purposefully introduces Miller first. 

 

Miller cuts Bellamy off after he says his name. “I'm gay and also in a relationship, but I don't think you’re too interested in me.” 

 

They all let out a laugh, even Clarke, as Murphy steps forward. “I'm Murphy. John Murphy.” Raven smiles, soft, with a twinkle in her eye. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Murphy. I'm Raven.” Murphy rakes his eyes down her body, checking her out, open and unashamed. Raven revels in it. 

 

“It may not be yet, but it will be,” Murphy smirks at her. 

 

Before they can get too lost in their own world, Bellamy pulls her attention back to him. “Your turn. Who’s your friend?” Raven huffs, annoyed, but looks at Clarke who doesn't seem bothered by his interest. 

 

“She’s Clarke. She's also off limits to you, Fabio.” 

 

Clarke lets out an indignant sound. “Ignore her. I'm anything but off limits,” she says, with a sly grin.

 

As they’re seeming to pair off, there’s a loud bang and a screech. “Blondie! I'm so glad you made it!” Octavia drunkenly throws herself at Clarke, wrapping her arms around her. “Let’s get you a drink and introduce you to some people that aren’t my nerd brother.” Octavia shoots a grin at Bellamy, blowing him a kiss, as they walk away to the drinks.

       Raven walks up to Bellamy, observing him again checking Clarke out, and hits him on the arm. “I wasn't joking. She’s off limits. She deserves to be more than a notch on someone’s bedpost.” 

 

Bellamy drags his eyes from Clarke’s ass and looks at Raven with questions lingering in his eyes. “Everyone deserves a little fun and if she's not opposed to it, what does it matter? How do you know her?” 

 

Raven meets his eyes, protectiveness leaking into her gaze. She breathes deep, “She is my dead mentor’s daughter. She just moved here. She’s been there for me, for everything. When Finn cheated, she was there. When my mom died and I had to move with my grandma, she was there. Hell, even when her dad died, she was there for me. She's my best friend. I just want her to be happy. She's never been one for casual encounters, if she makes an exception for you, then whatever. But know this, Blake, if you hurt her, you’ll deal with me.” She finishes off her sentence with a meaningful glare then calls out to Murphy. “Come on, let’s get a drink and you can tell me more about this pleasure I’ll be receiving.”

*~*

 

     Clarke is dragged by Octavia to the drink table where they grab beers. She is then dragged to a group of people where Octavia promptly lets her go and climbs into a boy’s lap, cuddling into him. He looks to be about their age, has shaggy hair, and is very much enamored with the girl in his lap. 

 

“She’s a force to be reckoned with, sometimes. It's usually best to just give her what she wants. I’d offer to shake your hand but she's pretty spoiled.” 

 

Octavia grumbles into his neck. “Am not. I just like to be comfortable.” Clarke smiles and decides immediately she likes him. 

 

“Spoiled,” he mouths, “Anyways, I’m Jasper. Octavia’s boyfriend.” Clarke smiles, open and kind. 

 

“I'm Clarke. I just met her today. I'm fairly certain I’ll be joining you guys at Arkadia High for this school year.” 

        “What’s that about school?” an asian boy came over and sat by Jasper and asked. “I love school,” he said. Jasper, Octavia, and a blonde girl all laughed at him. 

 

Octavia flashed him a patronizing smile. “We know you do, Monty. You’re a big ol nerd like Bell.” Octavia pulls out of Jasper’s lap and settles next to him as he produces a joint out of nowhere. 

 

The blonde speaks up and says, “Don't patronize him, Tav. You know Monty is sensitive when he’s under the influence.” 

 

They all burst out laughing at Monty,while he cries out, “Harper, you’re supposed to be on my side. You’re my girlfriend.” 

     Clarke looks out to the fire and feels peaceful. She sees Murphy and Raven dancing while laughing. She smiles to herself, her best friend deserves happiness, even if just for a night. While she's looking at the fire, she feels someone’s eyes on her. She turns her head just a little and looks into deep brown eyes she could get lost in. She watches him and wonders if all he is going to do is look at her through the firelight. She knows what Raven has told her about him. He's an absolute womanizer, he loves school, his family, and not much else. He has his hang ups about relationships, doesn't really do them at all. He’s handsome though and she can't help but want him and want to know him. She doesn't know what she wants him to do, if anything at all, but she knows when he looks at her, it's as if the world stops and she's at her most safe. She makes the decision for both of them, gets up and walks towards him. 

      Bellamy watches her as she takes a seat next to him. He shoots a mischievous grin her way. 

 

“I’ve been instructed to stay away from you. Are you like Mother Teresa or something? Are you gonna melt if you get too close to the big bad wolf?” He’s sporting a wolfish grin now. 

 

Clarke giggles. “I think my only problem here is having a protective best friend. Don’t worry though. I can keep a secret.” She bites her lip and smirks. 

 

He chuckles. “Well, you don't seem like a proper princess after all.”

 

She giggles a little. “Oh, you have no idea.”

 

He quirks a brow at her, challenging her. “Oh, really? Then why don’t you show me?” She looks at him for a second, then surges forward, pressing her lips to his. He raises his hand and holds her face as he begins tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue. She opens her mouth and sucks his bottom lip into her mouth. 

He moans and breaks away, breathless. “We should move.” 

 

Clarke looks around her and remembers they’re not in a secluded area at all. He looks at her, patient, as if waiting for permission. She nods and he grabs her hand to show her into the house. 

      They rush into the house with him leading the way, snaking his way down the hall directing her to his room. Clarke had just enough time to make it through the door before he crashed his lips to hers, kicking the door closed with a thud. Surprised, she stiffened for a moment. As he caressed her back, she relaxed and returned his kiss with equal fervor. She was drowning in the passion and fire he elicited from her in one simple kiss. When they broke apart, breathing heavily, she looked into his eyes. She watched the passion and the desire dance behind the warm brown eyes. “Fucking hell...you sure?” he whispered to her. 

 

"I...Uh...yeah I’m sure” she whispered back as she ran her hands against his chest. Clarke marveled at the muscles she felt beneath her fingertips.    


   He shoved her up against the door kissing her harder, nipping her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from her throat. Bellamy ran his hands down her sides and hitched up her tank so that he could get a better glimpse of her gorgeous fucking cleavage. Taking the hint she pulled her top and bra off completely. Bellamy looked down and marveled before pulling his gaze back to her eyes. His pupils were nearly black with desire and Clarke felt herself squirm underneath his strong gaze. He moved his hands to her face gently turning her head to trail kisses down to her collarbone. Her hands were shaking as she undid the buttons to his shirt. He let out a small chuckle when the bottom one wouldn't release. Bellamy took it out of her hands and undid the last button. She sucked in a breath at the chiseled muscles hidden under his shirt. She gently ran her hands across the hardened tan muscles, feeling them twitch beneath her fingers. He was in really good shape. She could see his erection straining against his jeans. Taking her fingers, she attempted to take off his belt but didn’t get far. She felt his hands push her away only to reach down and slide her zipper down. She shuddered as she felt his fingertips caress the bare skin of her of her stomach. Clarke felt her breath hitch as his long index finger traced the edge of her panties. Bellamy kept his eyes on hers as he slipped his hand inside running the length of her slit. She was dripping for him and he had barely touched her. He dipped his head to capture a pebbled nipple into his mouth lavishing his tongue against the peaked bud. Clarke moaned at the contact, tangling her fingers into his curls.    


   Clarke watched him through hooded lashes as he switched to her other breast. Bellamy groaned against her as he slipped two fingers inside. Clarke felt the vibrations straight to her core. Bellamy trailed his warm hot mouth against her skin reaching the sensitive spot on her collarbone. He sucked hard causing Clarke to hiss and grind against his hand knowing exactly what he was doing. She would have proof of what they did but she couldn’t bring herself to care as he continued to fuck her pussy with his talented fingers. Bellamy released the tender flesh and kissed the deepening mark. He pressed his thumb against her clit making her body jolt. Clarke felt the tightening start in her stomach, making her pulse climb higher. “Fuck...” she whispered against his neck. Bellamy picked up the pace as her walls began to pulse against his fingers. He crooked his fingers, hitting the soft spot inside her. He ground his palm against her clit and swallowed her scream as she came. Clarke’s chest was heaving as she watched him remove his hand from her pants. He trailed his wet, sticky fingers up her stomach between her breasts before sucking her juices off his fingers.   
“Fuck me...” Clarke whispered as she watched him clean his fingers of her. Bellamy just smiled, tugging her off of the the door and towards his bed. She went on wobbly legs and fell against his bed staring up at him through nearly closed lashes. He grinned down at her, tucking some loose strands behind her ear. Clarke reached up and finished unbuckling his belt. She kissed his hip bone just above his briefs and felt the muscles contract against her lips. Bellamy reached up to pull the hair clips to let down her hair. She felt it fall down onto her shoulders and cascade down her back. She shivered as the ends tickled her spine. 

 

“God you’re fucking beautiful,” Bellamy whispered as he pushed his pants and briefs down stepping out of them. Clarke watched him stand back up and bit her lip to keep from moaning at the sight of him. She tentatively reached up, grabbing the base of his cock. Clarke smiled up at him as his hips jerked forward. She kissed the tip of his cock, reveling in the salty taste of his precome that had been at the end. She felt rather than heard the hiss from him as she took him into her mouth. He was bigger than she was used to, but it didn’t stop her from trying to take him all. His cock hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag slightly as he groaned, tangling his fingers in her hair. She started moving him slowly in and out of her mouth. The pleasure that he was feeling was beyond belief. Her hot, wet, velvety mouth was pure heaven. He was already on the edge but then she moved. She brought her head back, using her tongue stud to trace the ridges and veins. She moved until just the tip was in her mouth, looking up at him through hooded lashes and it was almost his undoing as she bobbed her head back down to the base. One of her hands came up to gently caress his balls. He was teetering on the edge as she began to move faster and faster. “Fuck…I’m gonna…,” he tried to get out, but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. On one of her up strokes he pulled her off of his cock before he came. He pushed her onto the mattress,landing on her as she giggled softly. He captured her mouth with his while he waited for his body to calm down, kissing his way down the length of her body.    
  
     “I wanna taste you...again” Bellamy said, settled between her legs. At first, he just breathed in and out, blowing warm air on her sensitive flesh. Clarke squirmed,knowing what was coming next. His arms came up to snake around her thighs. He pulled her towards his mouth and held her still while he took it all in. He slowly began to lick at her folds. The soft moans coming from her were enough to spur him on. He let his tongue find her clit. He licked it once, twice, three times before he latched his mouth on and sucked. She thrust her hips into his face, seeking more friction from the blinding pleasure coursing through her body. He alternated from sucking to licking and back against her clit. He could feel her body tense and release. She was getting closer, he could feel it. “Come for me,” he whispered against her throbbing cunt.She went crashing over the edge, reeling from his words. Afterwards,she lay in pure, unadulterated bliss,trying to catch her breath. Clarke was pretty sure that her bones had liquified.  She grabbed at his shoulders, trying to pull him up but her grip was unsteady and she felt as though she was flailing around like a fish out of water. Realizing what she wanted, he moved his way up to her. Again he placed open mouthed kisses across her belly and her breasts, before making his way up to her mouth.

 

“You’re incredible,” Clarke said, before kissing him and tasting herself. “But I need you to fuck me.”    
  
    Bellamy reached into his nightstand to grab a condom. He quickly put it on before coming back to her center. He brushed the tip of his cock against her slick center, entering her in one long stroke, swallowing her moan as he bottomed out. He grunted once he was fully inside of her as he felt her stretch and adjust to his size.  He looked into her eyes as he started a slow steady rhythm. He watched her gently bite her lip as the headboard began to slowly thump against the wall. He felt her heart rate pick up and he knew that she was climbing to the edge again. He fused his mouth to hers as he began drilling into her. He could feel her inner walls quiver, knowing it wouldn’t be long. He grabbed and lifted her thigh, angling deeper inside of her. After a few well timed thrusts, she came with a heavy moan on her lips. He switched his angle slightly and pistoned into her a few more times until he was coming deep inside of her. He laid pillowed between her breasts, while the two of them caught their breath. As soon as their hearts slowed, he moved off of her while kissing her again.He tossed the condom away, while she pulled the covers over them and listened to his breathing even out.

      Clarke waited for a few minutes until she was sure Bellamy was sleeping and extracted herself from the bed, being cautious as to not wake the sleeping man up. She grabbed her clothes and pulled them on, carefully, flinching when her phone dropped on the ground with a thump. She looked over to the bed and thankfully, he just moaned and flipped over, getting more comfortable. She picked up her phone and exited the room, closing the door behind her softly.

 

  Clarke  walked throughout the house, trying to spot Raven so they could get out of there. 

“Raven. Raven. Where the fuck are you?”  She walked past a few canoodling couples and finally made it back outside, still not finding Raven. She turned toward the dying fire, noticed Jasper and Octavia making out, then finally saw Raven laying on a sleeping bag curled up with Murphy. Time must have escaped her while she was lost in the room with Prince Charming. 

“Rae, Rae!” Clarke whisper yelled. 

Raven twisted in her sleep, obviously fighting waking up. “Raven!” 

 

She groaned and twisted in her sleep, again, but now her eyes peeled open. “Jesus, Clarke, what?” She stretched out a little as Murphy began to wake up too. 

 

“We have to go.” Raven huffed in annoyance, but began to situate herself so they can leave. 

 

“Whatever your problem is, Griffin, this had better be worth it. I didn’t even get laid.” Clarke ignores her probing as they walked towards her car and get in, speeding to get back to Clarke’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy reached out for the warm body next to him, but instead of finding warmth, he found cold sheets. He stretched out his stiff limbs and huffed, irritable and confused. They had a great time, last night. Hell, she had came to him, looking for a good time. He delivered and she just left in the middle of the night, not even leaving her number. He has never had that happen to him, before and it annoyed him. Who does this princess think she is? He saw her car last night, does she think she’s better than him? Just as he’s about to go get Clarke’s number from Octavia, his sister walks in. 

 

“Morning, big brother, I was beginning to think you’d never wake up.” 

 

Bellamy flips her off and flings a pillow at her. “What’s up?” Octavia jumps on the bed, smashing the pillow back in his face.

 

“Mom says we need to clean up from the party. After that, everyone wants to go out to eat, I was wondering if you wanted to join us?” she asks, calm and curious. 

 

He looks at her, face impassive, and answers her question with one of his own, “Who’s going?” 

 

Octavia looks at him for a moment. “The normal gang plus Clarke and Raven, so you should bring Murphy. Raven seemed to like him.” Bellamy nods and gets up from his bed so that they can begin their cleaning.

 

 They walk down the stairs and are greeted by their mother calmly looking at them. 

 

“Good morning, my lovely children. Make sure you get the garage bathroom as well,” Aurora said as she sent them outside with cleaning supplies and trash bags. They turned on the radio outside and began to get to work picking up trash. They worked for a few hours, finally finishing up as Octavia’s phone chirped. 

 

“Everyone’s waiting for us at the diner. We should get ready to go.” Bellamy began to get flustered again as he was getting in the shower and ready to go. He wasn't quite sure how to act as they were walking inside their normal welcoming diner. He looked around the place,letting the memories calm him until he met Clarke’s eyes. She smiled slightly and looked away. He looked down the table, hoping the only seat available wasn't across from Clarke. He watched as Octavia sat across from Jasper, then Murphy sat across from Raven, and finally he had no choice but to sit across from her.

 

Clarke stiffens a little when he sits across from her. She can't believe he’s here after she left him just last night. She can get through this though. It was just a one night stand. It doesn't have to be awkward. 

 

He smirked at her, “Hello there. Nice seeing you again.” 

 

Clarke felt her blush come into her face. She cleared her throat and responded in a level voice. “Yeah. Yeah it's good to see you too.” 

 

She quickly averted her eyes to her menu, trying to keep her eyes from straying to his chest, his beautiful mouth,or his fuck me eyes. Raven pokes her in the side though and she catches his lust filled gaze. She squirms in her seat and turns towards Raven. 

 

“Wanna split pancakes and bacon like we usually do?“ Raven asks. Clarke rolls her shoulders, trying to loosen the tension in them. She ignores her, choosing instead to tell her that she's going to the restroom. She looks back at Bellamy, shooting him a heated look of her own, before walking into the restroom. 

 

Bellamy watches her get up from her chair and admires the curve of her ass through her leggings. He catches the look she throws his way and knows that he has to wait a few minutes before following her. He takes a quick survey of their group and realizes that none of them are paying any attention to anything except their coffees and respective partners. He gets up slowly, heading in the direction of the restroom, without looking back. Bellamy takes a deep breath, before he continues walking in. He slips further inside as Clarke jumps onto his back, forcing him to catch her legs as they wrapped around his waist.

 

“What took you so long?”

 

Bellamy growled as her lips brushed against his ear and her breath gently caressed his neck. He quickly maneuvered her around his waist so that he was looking into her bright blue eyes. He isn’t sure who moved first but it wasn’t long before he felt her lips under his own. Bellamy walked with her to the last stall that was handicap and big enough for the both of them.

 

“Fuck,” Bellamy groaned out as she slid down the entire length of his body.

 

Bellamy doesn’t waste any of the precious time they didn’t have, attaching lips to her neck. He sucks hard at her collarbone, wanting to leave a mark so others would know that he was here. She got to leave without so much as a word, but this time she wasn’t going to get away so easily. He feels her tangle her fingers into his hair and pull back so he can see her face when she warns, “Bellamy…no marks. I don’t have more concealer with me, and everyone is out there.”

 

He groans in protest, “Compromise: I’ll only mark you under your clothes, so no one can see.” He has already re-attached himself to her skin by the time she agrees. Bellamy starts moving his mouth down her body. “How much time do we have?”

 

“Not a lot – Raven and Octavia will probably realize we are gone in the next ten minutes or so.” Clarke has her hands in his hair still, and she’s pushing his head down towards her center. Bellamy takes the hint and he’s on his knees, within seconds, pulling her leggings and panties down with him.

 

He smirks against her abdomen, “Challenge accepted.”  Bellamy bites down on her hip bone, and Clarke jolts forward, relishing in the fact that there is going to be a mark there tomorrow.

 

“You really are fucking wet.” Bellamy growled against her skin. He laughs against her skin while trailing his tongue in a line from her belly button toward her dripping pussy. He picked up her panties pushing them into her hand as he said “Take these, you’ll need something to keep you quiet.”

 

Clarke lets a moan fall from her mouth, and she can actually feel herself get wetter at that statement. She looks down at him and he’s got a smirk on his face that makes her heart skip a beat. “I haven’t even started fucking you yet and you can’t keep it down.” He states, cocky as ever, “So, do what I say and put those in your mouth, now.” He looks at her, with a look so intense, her insides liquify and she feels like a puddle. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Clarke jokes as she stuffs them into her mouth and being fully able to taste herself while he’s about to fuck her with his mouth turns her on even more. 

 

Bellamy wrenches her legs apart and throws a knee over his shoulder, opening her up and exposing her fully to him. He breathes on her cunt briefly, before he licks a firm line along her slit. Driving his long tongue inside, he writhes it around her center, instinctively knowing how she likes it. 

 

Clarke begins to appreciate the gag, since she’s already moaning and knows she would be louder without it. She can hear his obscene slurping sounds and it’s driving her insane to hear how wet she is for him. Clarke still has one hand in his hair, and one absentmindedly grabbing at her hair. 

 

Bellamy has angled his head back so she is practically sitting on his mouth while his tongue is deep inside of her. Clarke knows this can’t be comfortable, but he doesn’t seem to care, so she shrugs it off. She wonders why exactly he likes doing this to her, but she isn’t about to stop and ask him either. None of her other lovers had seemed this interested in foreplay, before him.

 

Bellamy extricates her hand from his hair and places it on her breast. He grunts against her while looking at her tits, not wanting to take his tongue out of her, hoping that she takes the hint of what he wants. He moans against her cunt as she pulls one fleshy globe out of her tank top. Bellamy makes sure his nose bumps against her clit, as he groans against her, sending vibrations against her cunt to show her appreciation.  

 

Clarke grips as much of the flesh as possible between her hands and squeezes. Her hands aren’t as big as Bellamy’s so she can’t do the thing where he cups them fully, but she make a valiant effort. 

 

Clarke lets her panties fall from her mouth as she asks, “Is this what you want?” 

 

She feels him nod his approval and the sensations have her closer to the edge than she thought was possible. Bellamy’s tongue is still writhing around inside of her cunt, and it’s fucking glorious. Clarke pushes her tits together, tweaking her nipples as he grinds his nose while moaning against her clit, and she’s about to fall apart. Each pinch and roll of her fingers against her nipples sends a sensation straight to her clit, and she might need her homemade gag back soon. She feels him pushing the lacy material of her panties into her hand, and she closes her hand around them, bringing them towards her mouth. As soon as they’re stuffed back into her mouth, she’s tasting herself again and Bellamy spirals his tongue out of her cunt, closing his lips over her sensitive nub.

 

Bellamy thrusts two fingers into her to replace his tongue while he sucks her clit into his mouth. He feels the scream she releases against the improvised gag as her orgasm tears through her. He maintains suction while he growls, knowing that she feels the vibrations all the way into her fingertips. He eventually releases her throbbing clit but keeps his fingers inside, thrusting deliciously. Bellamy stands back up as he plants bruising kisses and bites all the way up her torso, while his fingers are still skillfully fucking her. He feels the tremors of her orgasm begin to fade and he can’t help but smile.

 

Clarke watches him carefully as he reaches up to pull the gag from her mouth. She isn’t expecting the tender kiss after what he just did to her body, but she takes it and instantly tastes herself. She feels him starting to pull away and doesn’t want to break contact, so she chases his mouth with her own. Clarke reaches down to start unbuckling his pants because she can feel his hard on through the denim. She swallows his appreciative growl when her hand slips inside to grope his cock.  

 

Bellamy doesn’t stop fucking her with his fingers, letting her take the lead on pushing his pants down to his knees. He isn’t sure how much time they have left, but he needs to be inside her as soon as possible. It’s as if she can read his mind, she finishes pushing his jeans and briefs down to his mid-thigh, and he has to remove his fingers from her. He hears her whimper of disappointment at the loss of his fingers, that quickly turns into a moan of appreciation as he hoists her up and she wraps her legs around him.

 

“Condom?”

 

“I’m clean and on birth control. I’m good if you are.”

 

Bellamy doesn't waste another second before he buries himself all the way inside in one smooth stroke. Her legs lock tight around his waist as they revel in the feeling of each other. She releases a satisfied moan against his neck as he stretches her out. He pulls her hips a few inches from the wall in order to give her some room to move her hips against him. Bellamy starts thrusting up with force, watches as her eyes close and slams her head back against the wall.

 

“Fuck, Princess… You’re so fucking wet.”

 

Clarke moans against his neck and rotates her hips while he thrusts up into her in a way that will get them both off fast. She is rather well-practiced in the art of the ‘quickie.’ Her mom was always strict about no boys or girls in her room but Clarke never explained that they couldn’t ‘do it’ elsewhere. She can make “hard and fast” work for her when she needs it. For instance, it’s useful when she is having a quick fuck in a restaurant restroom while their friends remain unsuspecting other side of the wall.

 

Bellamy can’t engage in dirty talk like he usually does since he has to stifle her screams with his mouth, but her desperate moans are a whole different kind of arousing. Bellamy pulls away to whisper filthy thoughts into her ears and when he tilts his hips at a new angle, she releases an enthusiastic moan.

“You like that, Princess?” Bellamy feels her nod, making lewd sounds against his neck. He continues thrusting, seeing she’s close but can’t quite get there. “You wanna come again, don’t you?” She nods. 

 

“Harder. Fuck, Bellamy. Please.”She bites her lip, stifling her moans as he obliges, snapping his hips against her with increased force. “Faster?” He swallows her moan as she confirms her need. He increases the pace, fucking into her faster and harder.

 

“Touch yourself, Princess.” Bellamy feels her hand slide between them to her clit and she starts rubbing in furious tiny circles. “Open your eyes…” He commands and she complies, and she looks absolutely wrecked. He moans as he feels her walls tighten around his throbbing cock.

 

Bellamy watches as she throws her head back again, baring her neck, and it’s taking everything in him to control the urge to bite her exposed flesh. He wanted nothing more than leave his mark on her where people could see it. He starts gripping her ass harder as the tension inside of him builds. He knows that he is about to be pulled over the edge with her.

 

Clarke’s whole body tenses up as she hits her climax and she releases a gratified moan as her cunt starts pulsating around his cock. With a few more forceful thrusts, she feels him release himself deep inside of her with a shameless groan of his own. Clarke feels him still within her as they pause for a few seconds. They’re both breathing heavily and a sheen of sweat is coated over them.

 

Bellamy is resting his forehead against her collarbone, feeling her tangling her fingers into his hair so she can tease him with a light massage into his scalp.  He doesn’t know how she knows that he enjoys that feeling as he comes down from his high. He gently kisses her collarbone before pulling his head back, disentangling her hand with a shake of his head.

 

Clarke unwraps a leg from around his waist as he lets her slide down, catching herself on the ball of her foot that still has a shoe. She turns away from him as she pulls up her leggings and puts her other shoe back on. She doesn’t want to face his judgement or his teasing looks. She fled his room the night before to avoid the awkward morning after, just to put herself in the same situation again. She can’t believe herself sometimes.

 

“Time’s up, Princess,” Bellamy tells her, pulling up his pants leaving them unbuckled. “However, I’m keeping these and I need your number.”

 

“Stop calling me that and not going to happen, Fabio,” Clarke hissed as she walked by him to the sink. 

 

“Fine, I’ll just get it from O,”Bellamy said as he stuffed her panties in his pocket, and made himself slightly more presentable, before exiting the bathroom.

 

Clarke’s phone went off as she was washing her hands.  _ New text from Raven: You're spilling about whatever is going on between you and the eldest Blake after breakfast.  _

 

“Fuck,” Clarke says after reading it. She doesn't want to involve her friend in what was essentially nothing. She knows how Raven can react sometimes, especially after the fiasco with Lexa. She walks out of the bathroom and prepares to deal with the steamroller that her best friend can sometimes be. 

 

She walked past Bellamy whispering about something in Octavia’s ear, while Octavia was vehemently denying him whatever he wanted.  She sat in her seat and Raven turned towards her. “I should have known better than to tell you what to do,” she whispered. 

 

Clarke just looked at her with her face blank. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s nothing going on.” Raven just shrugged, not satisfied in the least. She watched as the waitress approached them, taking down everyone’s orders. 

 

The waitress is pretty. She has a long side braid that’s hanging loosely over her shoulder, and is wearing the typical waitress outfit, white shirt with black slacks. Raven looks as if she’s deciding something and then opens her mouth. “Niylah, have you met Clarke? She’s new in town. She’ll be going to Arkadia High with us in a few weeks.” 

 

Niylah looks interested at this, faces Clarke and says, “Welcome to Arkadia. Are you enjoying yourself here so far?” 

 

Clarke smiles at her. “I’ve been here a few months. I am enjoying myself so far. Thanks for the warm welcome.” 

 

“Well, don’t be a stranger,” Niylah says, with a flirty smile. She takes down their orders and walks away with a slight pep in her step. 

 

“She’s cute, huh?” Raven asks as soon she walks away. “You should get to know her. She’s a sweetheart.” Clarke just shrugs, non committed. 

 

She knows it’s best to ignore Raven when she’s trying to matchmake. Clarke’s eyes wander around the warm interior of the diner. Her eyes meet Bellamy’s again and he looks a little annoyed until he realizes who’s he looking at, and the emotion leaks out of his face. 

She’s trying to figure him out, but, she supposes there’s time for that. She feels slightly bad for how she brushed him off when he asked for her number. Maybe they could become friends, maybe they could fuck regularly when he’s home. She fantasizes about their rendezvous in the bathroom while Raven gives up on talking to her and turns to flirting with Murphy. Clarke is remembering the feel of his hands on her body when Bellamy looks back at her. He notices she is watching him with a dazed look and biting her lip. 

 

“Ready to go again, Princess?” Bellamy asks, jolting Clarke out of her daydream. 

 

Raven looks sharply at her while Clarke adjusts herself and kicks Bellamy in the knee.

 

“Shut up, Bellamy. Seriously, Clarke says, smirking so she doesn’t seem angry.

 

They each receive their food and Raven is tapping away on her phone. Clarke hears her phone ding but ignores it in favor of her french toast, bacon, and strawberries. It dings again as she bites into her crispy bacon but again, she ignores it and enjoys her food. 

 

Murphy catches Raven’s attention and they flirt while eating their food. They toss suggestive comments back and forth with each other and Raven forgets about Bellamy’s comments to Clarke. Octavia picks at her food while Jasper tosses an arm around her shoulder and talks to anybody who’s listening. Bellamy turns to catch Clarke’s attention, maybe flirt a little more, but instead he notices Niylah has returned and captured Clarke’s focus. 

 

Shrugging and forcing down a niggling sense of disappointment, he looks down at his food and begins to eat. He gets lost in his food, chewing away on his piece of toast, when he glances back up and notices Niylah is still with Clarke. They look comfortable, like they've known each other for awhile, even though he just saw their introduction. He looks away again and straight into Raven’s eyes. She looks almost smug at him and satisfied that she seems to have won for the moment. He rolls his eyes at her and resists the urge to flip her off in the middle of a very public restaurant. 

 

Everyone continues eating and he watches Niylah begin to slip away from the table to check on her other guests, but not before Clarke hands her a slip of paper. He feels a glaring annoyance at her obviously handing over her number to someone else, when she wouldn't even give it to him. She catches him watching them and winks at him and he resists the urge to roll his eyes at her too. He feels something hit his arm and peeks over to see Octavia holding a straw and a mischievous gleam in her eye. 

She leans in closer to her big brother and whispers to him, “I really like Clarke, okay? She could be a good friend for me and I don't want that to be messed up.” 

 

Translation to him: Whatever is going on, please let it drop. He sighs and sits back up, feeling a phantom tingling on his back tattoo,  **My Sister’s Keeper.** Whatever his sister wants from him, usually she gets, but he’s not sure if he will give this up or if he wants to. He's enjoying this odd little cat and mouse game between him and Clarke, Raven and Octavia be damned. 

 

Soon enough, Niylah comes back with their split up bills and everyone begins finishing up. They each get their money ready and go up to the counter and pay. Leaving his part of the tip on the table, Bellamy follows behind Clarke, admiring her ass out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Tell Mayor Kane I said hello and my father is looking forward to him keeping his promises.” 

 

Niylah winks as Clarke laughs, laughter not quite reaching her eyes as she walks out to meet Raven in her fancy silver Pontiac G6 convertible. 

 

He once again feels that she might be slumming it up with him, for the hell of it or as teenage retribution. He lets go of that feeling as he steps up to the counter and greets Niylah. She smiles back at him, friendly enough. “Hey, Bellamy. How's it going? How's your mom?” 

 

“She's doing real well. The nursing home job is working out for her. I'm doing well, getting ready to head back to college soon.”

 

“That’s real good, Bellamy,” Niylah says, smiling warmly. “Let her know we miss her around here. Oh, and Bellamy, this is for you.” 

 

She hands him the slip of paper that he saw Clarke hand to her earlier. He opens it and smirks at the number printed across the paper in girly handwriting fit for a princess. 

 

“Thank you, Niylah. Have a good day.”

 

He walks out of the diner, a little happier that he wasn’t playing this game alone and Clarke liked keeping secrets too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First and Foremost I want to thank you for being so patient. I promise the wait for Chapter 3 won't be as long. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to my beta/best friend T for helping me, listening to me ramble, spit balling ideas, and basically just being my rock! I love you :)
> 
> Questions or just wanna yell at me? [My tumblaaaa](http://rebelkingandhistraitorprincessxx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
